Car Ride
by shmabs
Summary: All human. When Edward picks up Bella from the airport, what will happen on the long car ride home? Will there be heartbreak, or will love gush out of their pores like sweat from a fat guy? Sorry about that, bad mental image. Rated T for language.
1. Edward POV

**Hello there all you peoples!!! This is my very first Twilight fanfic, so I reallllllly wanna know how I do. **

**This chapter is all in Edward's POV, but I'm not sure if I'll do his POV for the whole story. If you think I should do a Bella POV, then just review and tell me. **

**Anywho, I hope you guys like it!!!! :D**

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

That was the only thing on my mind as I drove with reckless abandon down the rain-slicked roads.

Though my eyes were on the winding trails in front of me, what I was actually seeing was so much better. Bella's face when she laughed at one of my stupid jokes and corny pick up lines; Bella biting her lip in confusion, her brown eyes wide and full of untapped secrets.

If anyone could read my mind, they would have considered me mentally instable. In fact, I'm pretty sure I WAS crazy. I hadn't seen this girl in years. Three years, four months, and seventeen days to be exact. Not that I was counting or anything.

I hadn't seen Bella in years and she could still make me feel like I was soaring while simultaneously making me want to bang my head against a wall. Sure we had talked on the phone, IM'd on the internet, hell, I had even mailed her some letters, but nothing would be able to compare with being able to see her face.

That face that was so innocent and yet so sexy at the same time. Her big brown doe eyes that I got lost in whenever she looked at me. Her full lips that just begged for me to kiss them. Hair that always looked slightly disheveled, like she had just had woken up. She had the kind of internal beauty that some guys just didn't see at first. All they saw was a potential fuck buddy. But if they looked closer, they'd see that her eyes are full of intelligence, and that she's always carrying around a book, usually a classic. She isn't just some dumb bimbo, quite the opposite. She's the sweetest and most caring person in the world and I am completely and utterly in love with her.

And you know what? I haven't even told her yet.

Don't give me that look, you unfeeling bastards. You don't even KNOW how many times I've tried to tell her. But, especially after she left for culinary school and I got accepted into Harvard, I haven't had any time. And the time I do spend talking to her is never face-to-face. I don't want to tell Bella that I love her over the phone, that's stupid and juvenile. So this car trip was the perfect opportunity to tell her.

You're probably wondering how I know Bella. Well, it all started when she moved to Forks, Washington, my home at the time.

**(A/N Ok, I've never done a flashback or anything before, so just bear with me. **_Italics_** is the flashback, and **no italics** is when its back in the present)**

_Her father, Charlie, was the chief of police—in fact, I think he still is—and he told everyone who was within earshot about how his wonderful daughter was going to come and spend some time with him. I must say that after a while, it got quite boring, so I didn't realize that Bella was actually here until I saw her walking in the halls._

_The moment I saw her, she took my breath away. Not just because of her looks, although that was part of it. No, the way her voice cut across all the noise so I could hear the musical words flowing out of her mouth. It was amazing. Of course, I knew right then and there that I would have to get to know her better. _

_I don't know what I did, but some kind of karma got back to me because when I walked into biology, I saw her sitting in one of the many empty seats in the class: that just so happened to be right beside me. _

_I remember exactly what she looked like that day. _

_Her long chocolate brown hair spilled down her back and shoulders, and she was wearing a beautiful dark blue shirt that set off her creamy skin perfectly. Her big brown doe eyes were wide as they took in her surroundings. She was unconsciously biting her bottom lip as she looked around, and her right hand was twirling a lock of hair around one finger absentmindedly. _

_From the moment I walked in the door, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was like a magnet; drawing me closer and closer without my even realizing it until I was at my seat, sitting down. _

_When she heard my chair scraping against the floor, her head shot up and she looked absolutely bewildered for a moment, until her cheeks took on a light shade of pink and she stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was sitting here. Um, I-I'll just move." She started gathering up her books before I could get one word out, so I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to the table. I smiled at her, trying to be charming. _

"_It's no problem really. In fact, I've been getting lonely over here. You're Isabella right?"_

_I saw her wince when I said her name. What did I do wrong? Did I not pronounce it right? Did I get the name mixed up with someone else's?_

"_Please, call me Bella. Isabella's just so…I don't know, formal?"_

_I sighed in relief. "OK then, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." _

"_You too, um…"_

"_Edward. Edward Cullen."_

"_Edward." When she said my name, I felt a tingle go through me and felt my lips twitch upward a bit. _

_She smiled then, and it made my entire world light up. I couldn't help but smile back. A real smile, not an 'I'm-just-trying-to-look-happy-even-though-I'm-really-not' kind of smile. This was a full blown grin, and I could tell that I didn't use it as much I should, because my muscles protested. Oh well, I would be using my smile a lot more now that Bella was here. _

_We continued talking throughout the rest of biology. She was utterly fascinating. With her quirky comments and easy blushes, I was never once bored or tired of our conversation. _

_But, of course, the end of biology came all too soon. _

_I sighed and got up from my seat, preparing myself for lunch with my family._

_I glanced up and saw Bella looking at me when, suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Before I could think about what I was doing I opened my mouth and said, "Bella, would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch today?"_

_She looked surprised at first, but a smile soon spread across her face, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. _

"_Sure. I would love to."_

_I couldn't help but be excited. Although my family was by no means normal, they were energetic and easy to love. I couldn't wait for Bella to meet them. _

_I walked with her to the cafeteria, noticing how she would occasionally stumble over her own feet. Hmm, I would have to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. _

_After we went through the lunch line, I led her to our table and introduced her to my family. _

_Alice Cullen was first of course. The bundle of energy with the spiky black hair and tiny stature that you absolutely couldn't help but love, no matter how annoying she got or how damn early she woke you up. She was actually my cousin, and had come to live with us after her parents had died in a car crash when she was only five. Carlisle and Esme were as much her parents as they were mine. Beside Alice was Jasper Hale, my best friend since we were both in diapers. His shaggy blonde hair and lanky limbs made him a heart-throb at the age of 14, but, unfortunately for all the ladies, he and Alice had been dating since they were practically 13 years old. Jasper's mother, had moved away to be with Jasper's step-dad when he was ten, but he had absolutely refused to go with them, instead deciding to move in with me. _

_On the other side of the table, were Emmett Evans and Rosalie Long. __**(A/N I totally just made those last names up. They don't sound right, but that was the best I could do. Please don't hate me)**__ Emmett was a big bear of a guy, who looked mean and scary, but of course, looks can be deceiving. He was actually one of the funniest and most gentle people I've ever known. That didn't mean he couldn't beat you up, but he would only use his muscle when provoked. Emmett had wound up living with us, when he moved here from California. Apparently, his dad had gotten tired of him, so he sent him to live with one of his friends. His friend just so happened to be Carlisle. And finally, that leaves us with Rosalie; the blonde bombshell that had all the guys drooling the minute she walked in the door. Rosalie's story was a sad one. Her father was an alcoholic, and a bad one at that. One night he had come home, drunker than usual, and beat her. Then, he raped her. She was 12 at the time. She didn't call anyone, didn't tell anyone, and it kept happening until she and Emmett started dating in the 11__th__ grade. When Emmett found out about it, he fixed it. I won't go into any details, but let's just say that it wasn't pretty. As soon as Esme found out what happened to Rosalie, and that she didn't have any place to live, she immediately invited her to stay with us—after all, we had plenty of room. _

_So that's my family. Although we're not all blood-related, they are my family and I love every single one of them and when I introduced Bella to them, I could tell that she belonged. She would laugh and blush at Emmett's jokes, listen to Alice's non-stop chatter, she even complimented Rose on her outfit. She fit in like a puzzle piece._

I was pulled from my reverie by the sign for air port parking . My heart beat picked up double-time as I realized that I could be just a few miles away from her.

I turned into the air port parking lot and drove around aimlessly until I found an empty spot. It took me two tries to get the keys out of the ignition my hands were shaking so badly.

I breathed deeply, forcing myself to calm down before getting out of my Volvo.

When I decided I had myself under control, I looked in the rear view mirror, trying to see if I was presentable. I took one look at my hair and deemed it completely uncontrollable. There was nothing I could do to it, so I just ran my hand through it quickly, attempting to make it lie flat, but only succeeding in making it stick up more. Oh well, Bella had always loved my hair like this anyway.

I took one more deep breath and got out of my car, walking with long strides toward the entrance. The doors parted before me, like Moses and the Red Sea, and I stroke up to the clerk at the front desk.

"Excuse me," I said, interrupting a woman with super strait red hair, talking on the phone at the desk near the entrance. She looked exasperated until she looked up. When she saw me, her eyes took on a light that I had seen in too many women. She was going to flirt with me. Great.

"Hmm, how may I help you?" she said in a low voice. She was probably trying to be sexy.

It wasn't working. "Could you tell me when the plane from New York will arrive?"

"Sure." She typed some commands into the computer in front of her and popped her gum. I winced. "Actually, it's already landed. Terminal C. You just go down that left hallway there, then at the end of the hall, turn right and you'll see a sign." I nodded my head and tried to leave before she said anything else, but I wasn't fast enough.

"So, if you're not busy later, maybe you and I could do something." I sighed exasperatedly and turned toward her, my eagerness to see Bella was making my patience wear thin. I figured there was only one way to get this woman off my back, but I would have to lie.

"I'm sorry, but I'm actually going to pick up my girlfriend." Oh how I wish that was true.

She looked disappointed, but not surprised.

I quickly made my escape by walking down the left hall quickly. When I reached the end of the hall, I turned right and looked around for Terminal C. I finally spotted the sign and sprinted the direction the arrow was pointing.

I walked into the baggage claim, a big open space with hundreds of people milling around, waiting to collect their baggage.

There was no way I would be able to spot her in this crowd. I pulled out my phone and pressed 1, listening to it ring a few times before her voice answered.

"Hello?"

Even over the phone her voice took my breath away.

"Bella?"

"Who else dumbass?"

I chuckled quietly.

"Well, now that I know you ARE Bella…"

"Spit it out Edward."

"I'm in Terminal C but I don't see you anywhere. Could you tell me where you are?"

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice shout from right behind me, "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

I turned around swiftly, practically giving myself whiplash and saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

Bella was standing there, her bag slung over her shoulder, her phone still pressed to her ear with the widest smile I had ever seen on her gorgeous face.

I couldn't help myself. I yelled out, "BELLA!" and ran straight at her, grabbing her up in my arms, lifting her completely off the floor and twirling her around like you always see in the movies.

Her face was beaming with happiness, her smile wider than ever. I finally stopped twirling her and hugged her close to me, reveling in the warmth of her body pressed against mine. It was the best feeling in the world.

Bell pulled away after just a moment and I tried to hide my disappointment. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink and she looked almost—embarrassed?

She stood up on her toes and leaned towards my ear.

"Everyone's looking at us."

I looked around and, indeed, everyone was staring at us. Some of the women had looks that clearly said, "Awwwww," while others looked contemplative, as if wondering how much I loved Bella and if I would be willing to go with them.

The men looked jealous and I didn't blame them one bit. It seemed to me that in the few years she'd been away, she had just grown more beautiful. Her dark hair was longer than I remembered—all the way to the middle of her back—and the shirt she was wearing was a lovely green color with a low neckline. Her pants were dark blue jeans that hugged her ass perfectly, making every man in the place drool.

But all that was nothing compared to her eyes. Her eyes were lively pools of chocolate brown that beckoned to me, making me lean towards her until I was so close I could feel her breath on my face.

I saw confusion, apprehension, and—expectation?—cross her face before I leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. I couldn't trust myself in the middle of a crowded terminal. If I kissed Bella, I mean REALLY kissed her, I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself, and I didn't want to ravish her in an airport bathroom.

As I pulled pack, her face was a mask of disappointment until she forced a smile on her face. It wasn't half as bright as the ones before, but it was still amazing.

"Edward," another tingle ran through my body, just like the first time she had said my name, "I've missed you." She barely choked out the last words before she was crying quietly into my shirt.

Shit. I didn't know how to deal with this. I've never been very good at comforting people. Oh well, I would just have to wing it.

I put my arms around her again and pulled her against my chest, resting my cheek against her hair. I sniffed once and smiled as I realized that she still used the same strawberry scented shampoo that I told her I liked so much. I brought my hand up slowly, and brushed her hair away from her face gently. She looked up at me and I wiped away the tears making their way down her face.

"Shhh, it's all right. I'm here now." I took a deep breath and went on. "I've missed you Bella. You have no idea how much I've missed you." She smiled at me then, the sweet, shy smile that made me fall in love with her in the first place.

And I realized, right then and there, that I was the happiest I'd been since she had left. When she had left, she had taken a big part of my heart with her. Now that she was back, I was complete.

I couldn't wait to tell her how I felt.

**YAYYYYYY!!!!!! I LOVE EDWARD!!!! And Bella. But mostly Edward! :D **

**I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up soon because I got this idea, and its been percolating (that is such a cool word) around in my head until it got so annoying that I just had to make a story out of it. I dunno about you guys, but I kinda like it. **

**Soooooo, if you guys like it then PLEASE review and tell me. And, even if you don't like it, then review anyway, and give me some criticism or flames, whatever, just REVIEW!!!! **

**Hehe**


	2. Bella POV

**Hey guys, just as an early warning, there's a really suuuuuper long flashback in here, and it might get a little bit confusing, but just bear with it. **

**A special thanks goes to Twilgiht-obsessed-2 for being my only reviewer. So guys, if you want the chapters up faster, review and tell me how you like it or what you really want in it and I'll see if I can fit it in. **

**Hope you enjoy it!!! :D**

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

That was the only thing on my mind as I started unloading my stuff from the plane. In fact, I was so preoccupied that I tripped going through the walkway, almost falling on my face before catching myself.

I heard a few chuckles from behind me and I felt my face growing hot. Why did I have to be so clumsy? I'd almost gotten kicked out of school twice for being so careless. Once, I'd even accidentally knocked bowl of oil into an open flame, almost burning down the entire kitchen. We had to evacuate and couldn't go back in for a week. Now I was known as 'that clumsy girl,' or 'the girl that got us out of school for a week.' I think only two people in the whole school, including my teachers, knew my real name.

Angela Weber and I had met on the first day. Or really, I guess we had collided on the first day. I was running late and had my head down, watching my treacherous feet, and I didn't notice her walking towards me, so we had run head first into each other, books and papers flying everywhere. After that embarrassing meeting, I realized that we had most of the same classes together. Angela was really sweet and didn't gossip and never pushed me for information about anything. It was nice. Recently Angela had started dating this really sweet guy, Ben Cheney. He was as short as Angela was tall, and they made an adorable couple. Ben was also really lovable, and I could see that he was falling for Angela.

I sighed as I thought about Angela and Ben. I was going to miss them, but I had promised to stay in touch. Still, no matter how much I liked Angela and Ben, and how much I would miss them, I had missed Edward so much more.

Edward who stole the breath from lungs. Edward who was more god than man. Edward with his gorgeous sex hair and mossy green eyes. Although I'd never told him, his eyes were my favorite part about him. They weren't that fake emerald green of contact lenses, and they weren't a muddy green-gray like a swamp. They were right in between. His eyes made me think of moss growing up a young oak tree, of soft grass running through my toes, of leaves caressing my face gently as they blew past.

I sighed softly, catching myself as I stumbled for the umpteenth time. I could feel eyes on me as I walked towards Terminal C with my baggage. I wondered what they were all staring at.

Did I have toilet paper on my shoe?

No.

Was my shirt inside out?

Negatory.

Did I do something weird, like putting my underwear on _over_ my pants?

Nope.

Then what the hell were they all staring at? I wasn't interesting at all. All I could see was brown and white. Boring brown eyes, boring brown hair, boring albino-like skin. I was just some regular girl, standing in a sea of stranger's faces, looking for the one that I knew and loved. And I knew that was one of the reasons I loved him so much. When I was around him, he made me feel special, like I was important to him; like I meant something to him.

Don't get the wrong impression; I'm not an emo-bitch who thinks her life sucks and believes that no ones loves her and that the evil leprechauns will get her in the night and take her to their club where they have gay orgies. No, I'm not like that. Except for the leprechaun thing. But that was only once and totally not my fault. I blame Edward and copious amounts of vodka.

No, I mean, I love people. And that seems to be my one big problem. I love people too easily, too readily. I can't hold a grudge worth anything and it's almost completely impossible for me to get pissed off at someone.

When I'm around Edward, I didn't have to worry about what I said or how I acted because he was always there for me. I could call him if something especially bad happened at school and he would threaten to come down and beat every guy that harassed me with his piano. It was reassuring, but also very funny. And he always told me I looked beautiful, even when I spent the night with Alice and he saw me with my morning rat's nest of hair. In fact, that's kind of how it was the first day I knew for sure that I loved him.

**(Here's another flashback. Hopefully it'll be better than the first one, and it's a LOT longer)**

_I can remember everything that happened the day I realized I loved him. I had just had a dream about something, but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what it was. I lay in bed for almost thirty minutes, trying to figure out what it was that was nagging at me so badly. I huffed, frustrated that I couldn't remember and went downstairs, following the delectable scent of freshly made coffee._

_When I walked in the kitchen, I was greeted with the sight of Edward, bending down to pick something up off the ground. _

_Mmm, he had a great ass. _

_Edward straightened back up and reached towards the ceiling, stretching. Did he _want_ me to jump his bones in the kitchen? 'Cause I was about to. _

_I coughed a little, so he knew I was there, and he turned around, giving me a half-smile, and handing me a cup of coffee. _

"_Well good morning beautiful." He said, and I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. To distract myself, I breathed deeply, letting the delicious aroma settle around me until I took a sip. _

_Black, two sugars, just the way I liked it. I smiled at him, and he cocked his head to the side as if asking me why I was smiling. _

"_It's just the way I like it." I said, taking another sip. _

"_Of course." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was a big deal to me. Even Alice didn't remember what kind of coffee I drank. She just poured a bunch of creamer and sugar in mine, like she drank hers._

_We stood in companionable silence for a while just sipping our coffee, when I came to a realization. _

_Maybe it was dumb to realize this in the kitchen, while drinking coffee right beside him, but still, I had no control over it._

_I was in love with this amazing guy who remembered what kind of coffee I drank and complimented me, even when I knew I looked like crap._

_He was my best friend, second only to Alice._

_I had never absolutely no idea what to say._

_So many thoughts were running through my head that I just froze on the spot, letting my mind run rampant while I kept my muscles locked._

_When I finally had control over my body, I managed to stammer out, "Um…thanks for the coffee Edward." I then proceeded to walk out of the room, trying to look natural, but probably looking like I was constipated or had a stick up my ass._

_When I deemed I was out of earshot of the kitchen, I sprinted up the stairs, stumbling only twice. I raced to Alice's room, threw the door open, then immediately turned around and slammed it shut at the horrific, nightmare inducing scene on the other side. _

_I clawed at my eyes, trying to get the image that would forever be burned into my retinas out of my head. Alice and Jasper were tangled up in the sheets together. I knew they had sex but for God's sake, couldn't she lock the damn door?_

"_Alice?" I called through the door. "Could you wake up please? I really need to talk to you about something."_

_I heard her high pitched grumbling on the other side of the door, and I tried desperately to think of something besides a barely covered Alice and butt naked Jasper. Emphasis on butt. Although Jasper's butt did look pretty good, I'm sure it had nothing on Edwards…_

_I tried to get that image out of my head before I started drooling by singing under my breath the words to Hotel California, one of my favorite songs by the Eagles. _

"_Hotel California Bella?" Oh shit. "I didn't know you liked the Eagles."_

_I gulped and turned around and there he was in all his glory; too tight t-shirt, low-slung flannel pajama pants that I constantly made fun of even though they looked fucking sexy on him. His hair was in complete disarray, the way I liked it best and his gorgeous green eyes were full of humor and interest and intensity._

_I felt my heart stop and then sputter back to life as I gasped weakly. Instantly, Edward took a step towards me, his eyes now showing me nothing but concern and, still, that same intensity. _

"_Bella, are you all right?" His voice was deep and laced with worry. _

_God, he was so hot._

"_Uh," I said oh-so coherently. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit of vertigo. Plus, I think I'm still in shock after seeing Alice and Jasper…" I shuddered and he chuckled, his voice sounding low and rough and…sexy._

"_You didn't catch them in the act, did you?"_

_I stared at him in horror._

"_No! No, of course not! I just…well…I walked in and they were still asleep and I saw Jasper…_naked._"_

_He laughed again at my horrified expression._

"_Well, I've seen worse. Let me just say that they decided they wanted to do it in my room…without telling me. That's definitely not something I'll forget anytime soon, although I wish I could."_

_I stared at him incredulously and he raised an eyebrow comically, then I was laughing and laughing and I couldn't stop because it was hysterical and he was laughing too and then he was leaning up against me, and all I could feel was him, all heat and skin and muscle and we were laughing together and I couldn't breathe at all._

_When Alice came out of her room with an annoyed expression on her face, I couldn't help but laugh harder, if that was even possible. Now Edward and I were leaning against each other, helping one another stand, as if drunk, until I finally collapsed, bringing Edward down with me. _

_When we fell, Edward twisted quickly, still laughing, so that he would land under me. What a gentlemen. Then I had my head on his chest and I could _feel_ his laughter now and it was vibrating through my body and it was the best feeling in the world. _

_I don't know how long we stayed like that, or how long Alice watched us before she stormed off, but after a while, our laughs stopped racking through us, and only an occasional giggle or chuckle would pop out unbidden. _

_I sighed and sat up reluctantly. His smell was overwhelming me; it was like woods and coffee and something incredibly sweet and just _Edward,_ and it smelled so good that I wanted to lick him and see if he tasted as good as he smelled._

_So instead of embarrassing myself past the point of no return, I moved away from him and leaned my head against the wall. I heard a rustling sound and looked over to see Edward scooting towards me, leaning back against the wall right beside me. _

_I could still feel a smile on my lips because, really, it was nearly impossible to be nervous and self-conscious around Edward. _

_I was staring off into space, contemplating whether or not friends were allowed to lick each other, when I felt a finger under my chin._

_Edward turned my face towards his and I saw the half-smile that I was absolutely addicted to. _

_My train of thought was immediately de-railed as soon as I looked him in the eyes. Beautiful and sparkling, like a jungle, like a rainforest, they hypnotized me, made me want to kiss him and lick him and just be close to him._

_He leaned forward, so close I could feel his breath on my lips._

"_What are you thinking Bella?" he whispered staring at me with an intensity that could set my clothes on fire._

_It didn't look like he was going to let me answer because he leaned forward even more, just a hairsbreadth away from me. Then, ever so lightly, I felt his lips press into mine and I felt this incredible shock go from my lips down to the tips of toes and my eyes opened wide in surprise and his were open too and he was gorgeous and I wanted to—"BELLA!"_

_I jerked away from him, my breathing fast and shallow, my cheeks stained red with a blush. I stared at Edward and he was the same, his chest rising and falling quickly, a tiny bit of pink on his cheekbones. The strange tingling sensation was still there, not as strong, but still there all the same. I wanted to touch his face more than ever right then, to feel those soft lips, to trace his eyebrows, to rub the blush off his cheeks. _

"_Bella, why did you wake me—Oh!" She must have gotten back from wherever she was and had just seen us, still staring at each other, still too close to be just talking. She smiled brightly and winked at me. Godammit. _

"_I'll just leave you two alone then." She grinned knowingly at me and I had to suppress a groan._

"_Actually Alice, I really need to talk to you about something."_

_She looked disappointed for a second before she smiled at me cheerfully._

"_Sure, come on Bella."_

_I was contemplating crawling up the wall to stand, because I was pretty sure my legs wouldn't support me, when I felt strong arms around my waist. I think I almost fainted. Edward wound his arms around me and hoisted me across his shoulder, like I weighed nothing, which, believe, me, I didn't. _

_I laughed at him and kicked him and cursed him but he didn't put me down, so I stopped struggling. He carried me to Alice's room and plopped me down on her bed. I was still dizzy from our not-quite-kiss and maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought I felt his lips press gently on my forehead. _

_Then he was gone, and all that was left was his delicious smell. I remembered the feel of his lips on mine, and I licked them, and oh my God, his taste! If Ben & Jerry ever made an Edward ice-cream flavor, that shit would be the only thing in my freezer._

_And now I sounded like an obsessed stalker. Which I'm not. Well…define stalker and I'll tell you whether I am or not._

_Alice walked in a few seconds later, that stupid smug knowing smile still there and I wanted to slap it off her. Stupid Alice and her stupid sexcapades with Jasper, making me go blind, and her stupid interrupting me and Edward when I was about to make out with him. I muttered to myself under my breath, calling her every bad name and in every language I knew how. I must say, it wasn't very good._

_Alice trilled a laugh and I narrowed my eyes at her, giving her the death glare, but the stupid pixie was immune to it. She laughed again._

_Dammit, why was everyone laughing at me today? First Edward, now Alice, who next—Jasper? Actually, it would probably be Emmett, but at least I was used to that. _

"_Sooo," Alice started, obviously trying to get me to explain what she had seen._

"_I don't want to talk about Alice," I snapped at her, more harshly than I intended. Her small face fell a bit and she looked away, biting her lip. I sighed. I can't stay mad at Alice for long. She was so full of energy that when she wasn't bouncing around or talking a mile a minute, I felt bad, even if it wasn't my fault, because I was her best friend and I was supposed to keep her happy._

"_I'm sorry Alice," I said gently. "It's just; I don't know what the hell is going on lately. I mean, with Edward and I just…um…well…I think I might be…"_

_Alice stared at me with he mouth hanging open, then she yelled at the top of her lungs, "PREGNANT!?!?!?!"_

_What the hell!? How did she get that from…oh. _

_I shook my head at her. _

"_No Alice, I'm not pregnant, I haven't even had sex yet for God's sake."_

_She looked at me incredulously._

"_You haven't?"_

"_No, of course not."_

"_Oh, um, well, I thought you and Edward were…you know…" _

_My eyes opened wide and I shook my head furiously. _

"_No but, uh, I did want to talk about him with you."_

_She nodded her head, looking relieved that I wasn't pregnant. Crazy Alice._

"_Ok…um… well… I don't really know how to say this but…uh…I think that I'm…um…in love with Edward." I said the last part really quickly, getting it over with._

_I looked up and saw Alice smiling the most devilish grin that I had ever seen on her face. This couldn't be good. Usually when Alice smiled like that at me, it involved shopping, lingerie and copious amounts of money. I shuddered at just the thought._

"_I KNEW IT!" Alice shrieked at me, jumping up from the bed and grabbing my hands, bouncing up and down like a damn jackhammer. _

"_Ohmygod Bella! I knew you two were perfect for each other the minute I saw you! And I told Edward, I told him 'you're gonna fall in love with Bella, you know that right?' and he just shrugged but I knew you'd end up together! Oh Bella, this is so romantic. Now everyone has someone else and we're all in love and I really need to buy you some new clothes so Edward's eyes will pop out of his head the next time he sees you. We can go to Victoria's Secret and get you a new bra, which you are in desperate need of, and I know a bunch of good stores and Bella, it'll be so much fun!" _

_I honestly don't know how she can say that much in one breath and in such a high-pitched squeal, but she's Alice, so I wasn't all that surprised._

"_Alice, calm down. Edward and I aren't together." _Yet,_ I mentally added in my head._

_Her face dropped again and she sighed._

"_You haven't told him yet, have you?"_

_I shook my head grimly, knowing that I didn't have to courage to tell him. I'm such a big wimp._

"_Well then what was with you two out in the hall?"_

"_Alice, I honestly don't know. One second we were laughing our asses off at you and Jasper's sexcapades, and the next second he was almost kissing me."_

_I glared at her as I said the last part, to remind her that she was the one who interrupted us. She smiled at me apologetically, and I relented, because I'm just a big softie like that. _

"_Don't worry Bella, we'll figure something out."_

_That's why I love Alice so much. She can be a bundle of energy and an unstoppable force when shopping, but she also cares about me and loves me and will help me whenever I need._

"_Thanks Alice." I could feel my eyes tearing up, whether at the fact that Edward and I weren't going out, or at Alice's promise of help. Alice got up and gave me a great big hug for someone so small and I sniffed and wiped away my tears._

_I love my friends._

*End flashback* (phew, that one took awhile :D)

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I was startled out of reverie by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out, looked at the caller ID, and felt my heart beat speed up.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew exactly who it was.

"Bella?" Well no shit.

"Who else dumbass?" I retorted. I heard him chuckle and I couldn't help but smile in response, even if he couldn't see it.

I glanced around once, trying to see where the exit was, and froze when I saw his all too familiar shock of bronze hair. It was easy to spot him, even in this crowd. He was taller than most of the guys, and his hair gave him a couple extra inches of height. Even from the back, it looked like his shoulders had gotten broader and his waist smaller, his arms more muscular, his legs longer. I swear, I think I was drooling and I hadn't even seen his face yet.

"Well, now that I know that you ARE Bella…"

Damn, I had forgotten he was on the phone. Oh, I have an idea. Hehe, this will be funny.

"Spit it out Edward." I said, trying to keep from laughing.

"I'm in Terminal C but I don't see you anywhere. Could you tell me where you are?"

Quietly, so he wouldn't hear me, I snuck up behind him until I was only a few feet away. I could barely breathe. This was the closest I'd been to him in three years, four months, and seventeen days. Not that I was counting or anything.

Finally, deciding that I couldn't wait any longer to see him, I screamed right behind him, "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

It was probably one of the funniest things I had ever seen. He jumped almost three feet in the air and turned around fast, his head whipping towards me. I would have been worried about whiplash had I not been so freaking happy.

There he was, the most gorgeous, nice, caring, funny, amazing guy in the whole entire world and he was looking at me like I was the only woman on the planet and I felt like flying. A huge grin broke out across my face, and I could see his eyes light up. Then he did something that I really didn't expect.

He sprinted towards me, a look of pure joy on his face and he yelled, "BELLA!" before picking me up and twirling me around like you always see in those cheesy romance movies. But this wasn't cheesy at all. This was fantastic and wonderful and I didn't want him to put me down _ever. _But of course, he's only so strong, so after too short a time, he stopped spinning me around and put me down. I was dizzy and happy and—dare I say?—giddy.

He hugged me to his body and, even through the layers of clothes, I could feel his warmth and I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world because this one moment was so perfect.

I pushed my face into his chest and could smell his mouthwatering Edward-smell and I, once again, wanted to lick him. Man, I am such a freak.

I pulled back from him, and could feel my cheeks blushing. _Damn you cheeks_, I thought to myself, _why must you betray me like this?_

Edward looked a little hurt when I looked up at him, and that just tore at my heart, but I couldn't very well tell him, 'Hey Edward, I had to pull away because you smell so delicious and I want to lick you and see if you taste as good as smell'?

Um, no. I'd rather not be sent to the loony bin, thanks.

Suddenly, I felt what must have been all the eyes in the Terminal on us. We must have made a big scene.

Ah, the perfect excuse.

I stood on my tiptoes and leaned in towards his ear.

"Everyone's looking at us," I whispered in his ear. When I let out my breath, I saw him shiver slightly. Which made me want to do something else to make him shiver.

_Dammit Bella, you're in the middle of an airport Terminal. What are you gonna do, rape him in the bathroom? _I thought to myself a moment, pondering the pros and cons of rape and wondering if I could actually pull it off.

Oh my god, I just considered raping Edward. That just shows you how desperate I am.

Suddenly, I noticed how very close he had gotten. How hot his breath on my face was. How his eyes had bits of gold in them. How he had the tiniest bit of stubble on his face. How a lock of hair had fallen in front of one of his eyes. How he had a teeny tiny mole at inside the corner of his right eye.

He leaned in even closer, and I held my breath, praying that he would kiss me. He could do anything he wanted to me—hell, he could even take me in an airport bathroom, I didn't give a damn—and I would willingly comply, if he would Just.

Kiss.

Me.

His gorgeous face loomed closer, until he was all I could see. My breathing was ragged and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

Then he leaned down and…kissed me on the cheek. A sweet chaste kiss that a brother gives his sister when he hasn't seen her in a while.

I felt my face turn into a mask of disappointment, but quickly tried to fix it, thinking that maybe, just maybe, his lips had lingered a little longer than they should have.

But really, it didn't matter, because he was here now and even if he didn't love me, I loved him and everything would be OK as long as he was here with me. I felt my throat start closing, and I managed to say, "Edward, I've missed you," before I started sobbing into his shirt.

God, I'm such a damn crybaby.

I felt Edward hesitate for a second, then, slowly, his arms cam around me and I felt his cheek press into my hair. I could feel the electricity zinging through my body and it was amazing.

"Shh, it's all right," he said comfortingly. "I'm here now." He hesitated for a second before he continued.

"I've missed you Bella. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

I couldn't breathe for a second. Although there was no possible way that he had missed me as much as I had missed him, it still lifted my spirits, just knowing that he, in fact, _had_ missed me.

I looked up from his chest and smiled at him shyly.

I was so in love with this man it was scary.

***whistling innocently***

**OK, I know that this didn't really get us anywhere, but I really wanted to do the flashback from Bella's POV. And sorry about how long it is. In fact, this is the longest chapter in all of my stories. GO ME! :D**

**Any-who, please review and tell me what you think; whether you liked Bella's POV, or how many grammatical errors there are (and I'm sure there are a lot. I don't have a beta yet :( *hint hint), or if you think I'm a horrible fanfiction writer and shoulder go die in a ditch somewhere, please tell me. I really do want to know. Soooo, thanks for reading, and REVIEW!!!! :D**


	3. Awkward Silences

**Hey guys. Just a quick question. I wasn't planning on making this rated 'M' but I can definitely see it going there with the plot. Soooo review and tell me if you think I should keep it 'T' or change it to 'M' so they can have sex ;)**

**Edward POV**

Have you ever gotten this feeling, where it seems as if your heart will burst with so much happiness? Where you feel as if you can't possibly smile any wider or else your face will break?

No?

Well, I highly recommend it.

Bella was beside me, walking and talking, telling me about her classes and her friends Ben and Angela. To be honest, I didn't really hear what she was saying; I was too busy watching her.

Bella uses her hands to talk as much as her voice, describing things with her hands and waving her arms around, coming perilously close to hitting a few people.

It was adorable and completely sexy.

She glanced up at me and stopped walking. I looked at her confusedly, wondering what had made her stop.

"What are you smirking at, Mr. Cullen?"

Oh…I must have been smiling and hadn't even known it. Only Bella could do that to me.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I was smiling at you."

To prove my point, I smiled wider and looked at her intently; trying to tell her without words how I felt about her.

She looked back me, her beautiful chocolate eyes wide, and started chewing on her bottom lip, seeming like she was about to rip a hole in it. But I couldn't have that.

Those lips were mine!

Er, soon to be mine…hopefully.

I lifted my hand and gently removed her lip from between her unforgiving teeth, all the while staring into her seemingly endless brown eyes. I wanted my lips to replace my finger, which was still resting lightly on her mouth, but I couldn't; not until I knew how she felt about me, or even if she had a boyfriend back in New York.

I sighed to myself as I removed my finger reluctantly.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!"

I glanced around as the same woman from the front desk came running towards Bella and I, her high heels clacking annoyingly on the tile floor.

She was holding my phone. Hmm, I must have dropped it when I picked up Bella.

She reached us and I noticed that her name tag said 'Abigail.' **(A/N hehe, that's me :D)**

"Here…I think…you dropped…this." She was slightly out of breath from running after us.

I looked down and gave her a big, genuine smile. In this day and age, it's not every day that someone will make an actual effort to return something to you instead of just stealing it, and my phone had all my contacts and papers for school in it.

"Thank you Abigail. I don't know what I'd do without my phone."

I gave her another smile and her eyes took on a glazed look as she stared at me. My smile faded and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Was she on drugs?

Bella coughed loudly beside me, and Abigail jerked back a step, startled.

"Oh, uh, is this your girlfriend?"

God help me.

"Um," I cleared my throat nervously. "Yea."

I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath and mentally slapped myself in the face. I hadn't told her that I was pretending that she was my girlfriend.

Quickly, before Abigail could say something else that would get me even deeper into shit hole I was in, I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her toward the exit, throwing a quick, "Thanks again!" over my shoulder.

Neither of us said a word on the walk back to my car. I wanted to make a joke about it, but I couldn't find the right words, and all of the ones that I thought of sounded stupid and juvenile.

It wasn't until I was pulling out that I just decided to tell her what happened.

"Um, Bella-"

"Edward-"

"Oops."

"My bad."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"No no, you were first. Go on."

"All right, well, I just wanted to say sorry for using you like that, but when I walked in she saw me and I knew that she wanted to flirt with me and I really didn't have the time nor patience to deal with it and I just wanted to see you so I told her that I was picking up my girlfriend from the airport so she would just leave me alone and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I totally forgot until I saw her with my phone and I sound like Alice now so I'm going to shut up."

I was straight ahead at the road the whole time, but looked up to see what Bella's reaction was. I can't be sure, but I swear I thought I saw a look of disappointment and hurt, but it was gone as soon as I looked, so it might have been just a trick of the light.

"It's fine Edward, really. I mean, we're friends so I don't mind pretending to be your girlfriend if it gets you out of flirting with frisky secretaries."

There was that damn 'f' word again.

Friends.

Bah, who made that word? Because I want to stab them in the face with a knife.

When Bella said 'friends' I felt like a little piece of my heart had been ripped out. Of course she didn't want anything more from me; I wasn't anywhere near being good enough for her. She's beautiful and funny and kind, and I'm awkward and completely unable to verbalize my feelings.

_Come on you pussy, suck it up. You won't know how she feels until you tell her how _you_ feel. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow a pair, dammit!_

I could practically hear Emmett's voice yelling at me.

I shook my head to clear it, trying to concentrate on the road in front of me instead of the Emmett's voice in my head or, even more distracting, the beautiful girl—woman—sitting next to me.

After about twenty minutes of awkward silence, (at least, it seemed awkward to me) I decided I couldn't take it anymore and turned my head to look at Bella, opening my mouth to say something, anything, when I realized that she was asleep. Her head was lolling towards me with her mouth slightly open, and her hair was covering half of her face.

She looked like an angel.

I smiled slightly and continued watching her, tearing my eyes away only when I remembered that I was driving and should not be staring at anything other than the road.

I kept continually glancing towards her as the minutes passed. Occasionally, she would mutter random words or sentences. Once, I heard her say 'pretty green eyes' and wondered again if she had a boyfriend back in New York. Then another time I heard her sigh and say 'Edward' and I almost swerved off the road in surprise and happiness. Maybe she was dreaming about me…or maybe she was thinking about the guy from Wuthering Heights. Personally, I was hoping for the first one and even if it wasn't, I wouldn't be able to tell for sure, so I just imagined that she was dreaming of me.

About an hour into the drive, Bella's head rolled all the way onto my shoulder, and I couldn't help but stiffen at the contact. Her hair was splayed across my neck and shoulders, smelling like strawberries and _Bella._

After a moment, she snuggled her face in closer to my neck and mumbled, 'smells yummy, want to lick it.' Again, I didn't know if she was talking about how I smelled or if she was dreaming about cooking class, but, to be honest, I didn't give a damn. Here was the most amazing girl in the world, and she was snuggled up to me and smelling like heaven.

I was, without a doubt, the luckiest man on earth.

**Okaaaaay, so….don't kill me please. I know that it's been forever and then some since I updated, but I've just been so busy with everyday life in general I just haven't had the time. **

**At the moment, I am currently procrastinating cleaning my room so you can have this chapter, so you're welcome.**

**Now, I don't know about you guys, but I don't like this chappie all that much. It's mostly just a filler until I get to the next one, which will (hopefully) be a bit better.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked, loved, or hated. :D**


	4. The Jacob Intrusion

**Laaaa la laaaaa la LAAAAAA!!! I'm so HAPPEEEEEE! Because I was able to write this chapter and post it up quickly! YAY! :D**

Mmmm…I was just having the most wonderful dream…I remember it had something to do with Edward…that must have been why it was so good. But I couldn't remember exactly what it had been about.

I moved around and tried to find a more comfortable position on my bed, but it felt strange and lumpy. I sighed and snuggled closer into my warm, smooth, delicious smelling pillow. I felt my pillow vibrate and mumbled some indecipherable curse words because there would be only one reason for my pillow to be vibrating: It could only mean that my phone was vibrating.

I reached my arm around and slipped it under the covers, feeling along the hard surface of my bed to try and find my phone. It was vibrating even more now, so I must've been getting closer.

I finally reached the source of the vibrating and grabbed it roughly, ready to shut my damn phone up, but, instead of stopping, it made a really weird gurgling noise that I had never heard before. That just made me angry, so I slapped it really hard and growled at it menacingly.

Then, it started _laughing. _Yes, ladies and gentleman, it was _laughing. _

But, phones can't laugh, so someone had to be in my room! I shrieked and jumped, trying to get away from the crazy stalker person that was spying on me while I slept, slapping at anything I could reach, and wrenching my eyes open to see the perpetrator just in case I had to pick him out of a line-up.

What greeted my eyes made absolutely no sense.

I was in a car. Not my bed, but a car.

As you can imagine, my first assumption was that I had been kidnapped.

So I started freaking out and trying desperately to open my door, yanking on it hopelessly. It was locked of course.

I went to unlock it when I felt a hand on my arm.

Oh, SHIT!

I turned around slowly until I could see saw a muscular forearm, a long shirt sleeve rolled up past the persons' elbow, and finally, a familiar face with a shock of untidy copper hair.

I slumped back in my chair, simultaneously relieved and embarrassed as hell. I knew Edward had seen all of that from the huge smile plastered all across his face and the fact that he had pulled over on the side of the road.

I couldn't bear to look at Edward any longer, so I stared out the window, making sure that my long hair was able to create a curtain in between us.

Outside, it was drizzling ever so slightly, making everything blurry and surreal. Car headlights reflected off the water droplets and made bright pools of light in the air, looking like the eyes of a gigantic creature. My breath fogged up the windows from how close I was to it, but even when I could hardly see out of the little square of glass, I still didn't turn around. This was just too embarrassing. While Edward was innocently driving the car, I had been groping him in my sleep. _In my sleep!_ I could still remember the way the smooth skin of his chest felt against my fingertips. Like warm silk stretched over some type of strong wood; maybe oak. It was amazing. And then of course, the way he smells.

I was lost in all of my Edward-related thoughts, so I didn't sense it when Edward turned towards me, neither did I expect the hand he placed under my chin as he gently drew my face towards his.

I didn't want to look at his face, so instead I looked at his other hand, which was lying limply in his lap. I don't know why, but I had never before noticed how large his hands were. And it wasn't just that his palms were a great deal wider than mine; his fingers were so long and slender, perfect for playing his piano….or playing something else, preferably something of mine.

Oh. My. God.

Did I honestly just think that about Edward's hands? By the immediate and powerful blush that flooded to my cheeks, I believe the answer to that question would be a big, definite 'yes.'

The hand on my chin tilted my head up, forcing me to look at his face or, to be more specific, right into his jade green eyes. I almost gasped at his expression.

It wasn't amused, it wasn't embarrassed, and it wasn't even disgusted. It was—dare I say?—lustful. That was the only word I could think of, but it described the emotion in his eyes perfectly.

Of course, I was probably just projecting what I wanted to see onto his features, but really, who gives a damn? He looked intense and beautiful and I wanted to smash my lips against his with as much force as possible.

My eyes were still locked with his, refusing to look away and let him win our staring contest. I know it was childish and stupid, but I couldn't help it. I refused to give up. I stared straight into his eyes which seemed to be growing darker even as I looked into them.

Because I was staring into his eyes so intently, I didn't even notice that his face was moving slowly but surely towards mine until I could feel his warm breath on my face, just like all those years ago in his house. My own breathing quickened and I felt my heart doing a two-step, contained only by my ribcage. His eyes were a dark forest green now, looking at me like I was a piece of cake presented to a starving man. It was almost disconcerting…except it was Edward and I had been dreaming that he would look at me like that for far too long.

I leaned in closer and my eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the slight pressure of his lips on mine. Finally, it happened and I again felt that electric shock travel through my body, just as it had the first time, and his lips were so warm and smooth and _Edward_ and—

"_Bitches I hope you know, I won't stop 'till I hit that hoe, baby come say hello, and get your drunk ass over here let's bone." _**(A/N just in case anyone's wondering, the song is 'Bitches' by Hollywood Undead. Best. Band. Ever….Period. :D)**

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's do the same. I blinked in confusion at what that noise was and where it was coming from, when I realized with mortification that it was the ringtone on my phone. Well, whoever it was could go straight to Hell because there was no _way_ I was going to answer the phone when I was literally a second away from a hot and heavy make-out session with Edward.

Unfortunately for me, Edward had different ideas. As soon as he heard my phone, he pulled his head back, half of his mouth lifted up into a tiny smile that made me want to kiss him more than before, if that was even possible.

I huffed and dug around in my pockets, trying to fish out my phone before the person calling me hung up; after all, it could be an emergency or something. I finally found it, nestled in my back pocket and answered quickly without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"BELLA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

I winced at the sound of my best friend, Jacob's, loud booming voice right in my ear.

"You're right Jacob, I'll never be able to guess what happened to you, so why don't you just tell me and we can skip the whole 'you have to guess!' thing."

I wanted him to hurry up and tell me because there was still a small chance that Edward would still want to kiss me once I got off the phone. I knew Jacob was disappointed because he huffed out a breath and an exceeding amount of static came over the line.

"Fine! But you know you love me, even though I annoy the shit out of you."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, because it was entirely too true, especially in this particular situation.

"Yeah Jake, you know I love you, now TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Jeez Bells, don't get your panties in a twist. I need a dramatic pause before I tell you the big news."

"JUST TELL ME JACOB!"

"Jesus Christ Bella, are you PMSing or something? Seriously chill the fuck out."

I forced myself to take a few deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth.

"Ok Jacob, now will you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"Well…" Cue the dramatic pause. "I met someone!"

"WHAT?! Jake that's great!"

On the other end, he squealed with happiness, obviously pleased at my reaction.

"Tell me all about it!"

"I want to, I really do, but I have a date to be at in," a pause as he looked around for a clock, "five minutes ago."

"Oh Jake, try and be punctual next time, all right? You don't want your date to think badly of you, do you?"

"I'll try Bella, but you know how I am." He was right; I knew exactly how he was and I was almost positive that he had never been on time for anything in his entire life. But that was just who Jake was, so I always forgave him when I told him to meet me for dinner at 7 and he came at 7:35. Or when he forgot that it was his turn to get the popcorn for our movies nights so I had to buy it three times in a row.

I heard in the other end of the receiver, Jake's old VW Rabbit start and knew that he had to go. Any irritation I had at him from ruining mine and Edwards almost make-out session were forgotten as soon as he told me the big news.

"Have fun on your date Jake. And, even though you _do_ annoy the shit out of me, I still love you. Only a little bit though."

"I love you too. Man, I miss you Bells. It's not half as fun without you around to trip and spill something on someone."

All the affection I had towards Jacob disappeared as soon as he said that.

"You crossed the line right there buddy. No more homemade brownies next time I see you."

"What?! You wouldn't be that cruel to me, would you?"

I didn't say a word and I could tell that my lack of an answer worried him greatly.

"Um, you know that saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?'"

"Um-hmm."

"Well, you're not gonna be like that, are you?"

"I might be. I guess you'll just never know. Now go have fun on your date and you can call to grovel for my forgiveness later, all right?"

"All right, fine. I'll talk to you later. Love ya."

"Love you too Jacob, bye."

I hung up, relieved to be off the phone and alone with Edward again. I looked up at him through my lashed, trying to gauge what mood he would be in, but what I saw was completely unexpected. His shoulders were hunched up practically around his ears and his fingers were gripping too tightly to the steering wheel; his knuckles were turning a shade lighter than the rest of his pale skin. His entire body seemed rigid, as if someone had replaced his bones with steel metal rods, and his teeth were clenched so hard I though they might shatter at any moment.

"Edward?" I couldn't get my voice above a whisper.

"Yes, Bella?" His tone was stiff and formal. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had called me ma'am.

"Are...are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you."

I looked at him dubiously, but he wouldn't return my gaze, focusing his attention instead on pulling back out into the lanes of heavy traffic traveling past us.

"All right. If you say so."

He just nodded his head sharply.

Hmm, I couldn't fathom what had gotten Edward so worked up. It wasn't something I had said when I was on the phone with Jacob, was it? I thought about it for a minute but decided that there was no way anything I had said could be offensive to him in any way, shape, or form.

After seconds (or hours) of completely silence, Edward slowly turned his head to me, staring deep into my eyes and hypnotizing me, once again, with his vibrant green eyes.

"Who's Jacob?"

I barely heard his murmured question over the rain now pouring down in sheets on top of the car.

"Just my best friend." I smiled up at him, eager to appease his curiosity.

He nodded slowly once, still looking at me and not at the road.

"So he's not your…" It seemed like he was having trouble vocalizing what he wanted to say because his mouth opened and closed like a fish several times before he finally spit out, "boyfriend?"

For a moment, all I could do was stare at him incredulously. Then I started busting a gut at the idea of Jake and me _dating._

Once I got my breathing slightly more under control, I was finally able to respond to Edward's question.

"No, he is most definitely _not_ my boyfriend. He's the farthest thing from it, in fact."

He raised an eyebrow, not entirely believing me, which made me kind of mad and upset, that he wouldn't believe me when I told the simple truth.

"How so?"

Oh, so he wanted me to elaborate. Well, at least it was an easy situation to elaborate on.

"Edward, Jacob's gay."

**I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help but leave it at that point. And, if anyone doesn't like me making Jacob gay, then I'm sorry you think that way. I really like Jacob, I just hate all the love-triangles, so I'm fixing it so it's **_**impossible**_** for him to be in a love-triangle. **

**I also have never seen Jake be gay, so I figured 'what the hell' and went for it :D**

**As always, review and tell me what you liked, disliked, hated, loved, wanted to make out with (namely Edward) and so on and so forth. **


End file.
